war40kdarkmilleniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolter
The Boltgun also commonly referred to the Bolter, is the standard weapon of the Adeptus Astartes and the Adeptus Sororiatas. A .75 caliber weapon, the Boltgun fires a self-propelled explosive 'bolt' which explodes with devastating effect once it has penetrated its target, effectively blowing it apart from the inside. Finely hand-crafted by Space Marine Forges or the Adeptus Mechanicus,A .75 caliber weapon, the Boltgun fires a self-propelled explosive 'bolt' which explodes with devastating effect once it has penetrated its target, effectively blowing it apart from the inside. Finely hand-crafted by Space Marine Forges or the,Boltguns are heavy, sturdy weapons with a powerful recoil normal humans would find difficult to handle.For the Space Marines and the Sisters of Battle, it is a instrument of the Emperors wrath Dark Millenium The Bolter will be a usable weapon in Dark Millenium. Likeley the Space Marine's default weapon along with the chainsword. Stats have not been revealed but one can assume the following: Medium Damage High ROF High magazine capacity Decent accuracy It will most likley be availible to both the Scout (Possible) and the Space Marine at the beggining of their respective levels.Many Space Marines are seen using it Bolter patterns Adeptus Astartes Note that some of these are only used by specific Space Marine Chapters. Angelus boltgun/bolter The Blood Angels and their successor Chapter use a wrist-mounted, drum-fed variation of the standard boltgun for their Sanguinary Guard called the Angelus boltgun. It uses Bloodshard shells as ammunition.[3a] This is not to be confused with the Angelus Bolt Carbine which is not a boltgun and not a Space Marine weapon. Gilded Boltgun The Gilded Boltgun is a master-crafted artificer weapon of unsurpassed beauty and artistry; a weapon fit for a Sector Lord, or a Space Marine Captain. No record remains of how this weapon made its way to the Jericho Reach, but it has been used by some of the most heralded Ultramarinesto serve in the Reach.[13] Godwyn pattern The model currently used by most Space Marines is designated the Astartes MK Vb Godwyn pattern. The Godwyn-pattern bolter has a built-in ammo counter and uses a Sinister/Dexter locking mechanism with a sickle-shaped magazine carrying 30 rounds.[7b] It fires the standard Astartes .75 calibre bolt, composed of a diamantine tip, depleted deuterium core and mass-reactive detonator, typically in bursts of four rounds.[7a] Other features include a palm-print sensor for genetic identification,[15] as well as an integral targeter that links with the autosenses in the Marine's helmet for superior accuracy.[22] It can also be upgraded with weapon accessories such as the M40 Targeting System.[Needs Citation] Like other Space Marine weaponry, Astartes boltguns are designed around their superhuman physique. The weight of each weapon would require most humans to use a supporting brace, with hand-grips larger than any normal human could manage. However, even if a normal human were to fire the boltgun, the resulting recoil would rip their arm from its socket.[10d] Normal humans found to be in possession of even a single Astartes bolt round, much less a boltgun, can expect a swift execution for their crimes.[10a] Other Godwyn patterns include the Astartes Mk IIIa Godwyn Pattern, an older version, still used by the Dark Angels Chapter.[5] Magazines The boltgun may have different magazines. These include: *'Sickle' - Standard magazine, 20[15] or 25[16a] or 30[1] rounds *Drum - 40-60 rounds, Prone to jamming[1] *Straight - 12-20 rounds, Easier to load[1] *Duplus X - Two sickle magazines strapped together[1] Appearance and sounds Boltguns make a unique roaring sound when fired, which is caused as the propellant in their shells ignites followed shortly afterwards by an explosion when the bolt detonates upon hitting its target.[11]